1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an image recording apparatus that records an image on a sheet of recording medium conveyed from a tray to a recording unit, and relates more particularly to an image recording apparatus that conveys a sheet back to the recording unit after a recording unit records an image on one side of the sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image recording apparatus, such as the image recording apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-247537 records an image on both sides of a sheet. In such an image recording device, a recording unit records an image on the front side of a sheet conveyed from a tray along a first conveying path, and the sheet having an image recorded on the front side thereof is conveyed by a pair of rollers along a second conveying path back to the recording unit. Then, the recording unit records an image on the back side of the sheet.
In the known image recording apparatus, if a sheet having an image recorded on the front side thereof is jammed when the sheet is conveyed along the second conveying path while being pinched by the pair of rollers, the jammed sheet has to be removed from the pair of rollers. If the jammed sheet is pulled by force from the pair of rollers, ink of the image recorded on the sheet may adhere to a roller surface. The ink adhered to the roller surface may stain a sheet to be fed next and may deteriorate the quality of an image to be recorded.